Fragments - Avengers
by Kaelyan
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles collectif NoName] : 7 min pour écrire 100 mots, à partir d'un mot/d'une phrase. /!\/!\/!\ Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating. (Je ne tire aucun profit de ces histoires. Les droits de création des personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires).
1. Code

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 17 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: code (Haru-carnage)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 108**

 **.**

Tony devait trouver ce code. Il était un putain de génie, bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas être bloqué devant un ordinateur, et certainement pas celui de Captain-Archaïque qui n'y connaissait rien en informatique... il réfléchit encore. Un simple de mot de passe. Ça ne devait pas être difficile... il réessaya toutes les déclinaisons de Buck, Bucky et James qu'il trouva. Ça devait être en rapport avec son petit ami...

Il sortit du bureau, déconfit, mais avec une idée en tête.

Lorsque le soldat revint, s'installa et tapa "TillTheEnd" avec deux doigts, Tony, derrière la caméra de surveillance, soupira. Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec Barnes...

* * *

.


	2. Galipette

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 30 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: humour/romance**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: galipette (Elizabeth** **Mary** **Holmes)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 108**

 **.**

Ils étaient dans la maison de campagne des Stark, pour Noël.

« Loki, s'il te plaît, souffla l'ingénieur. »

« Qu'est-ce ça change ? C'est moi, c'est tout, marmonna L'autre. »

« Justement, si c'est toi, ça ne doit pas te poser de problème. »

« Humain stupide, coutumes stupides... très bien, » soupira-t-il en montrant sa véritable apparence et gelant l'eau de la mare à ses pieds. « Pourquoi était-ce si important de geler cette eau ? »

« Je me fiche de l'eau. Mais je voulais voir qui tu étais vraiment. »

Il se renfrogna mais demanda.

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai encore plus envie de faire des galipettes avec toi sous cette forme. »

« Stark ! » s'exclama-t-il, outré.

* * *

.


	3. Guirlande

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 30 juillet 2018**

 **Genre** **: drame**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: guirlande (Ninquelotefanfic)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 110**

 **.**

Il était avachi dans le canapé, ivre mort. Ou il aurait aimé l'être. Mort. Mais il avait une nausée immonde et un mal de crâne monstrueux. Et pourtant, les images étaient toujours derrière ses paupières.

Ce n'étaient pas les engueulades, des punitions et l'absence qui lui faisaient le plus mal. Ça, ça ne lui manquait pas. Mais les quelques souvenirs heureux, ça... il avait tellement mal. Parce que sa mémoire s'acharnait à lui envoyer des flashs remplis de rires joyeux et de cris innocents, de lui sur les épaules de son père, en train d'accrocher l'étoile par-dessus les guirlandes.

Même à la limite de l'inconscience, il avait toujours mal à en pleurer.

* * *

.


	4. Robot

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 7 mai 2019**

 **Genre** **: angoisse/romance**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **robot (Arthur V. Alder)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **110**

 **.**

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes mises en gardes, Clint. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Wanda, c'est un... »

« Ne dit pas ce mot ! Il est tout sauf ça. Il est intelligent, calme, doux, respectueux. Il est tout ce dont je pouvais rêver ! »

« Oh Seigneur, tu es amoureuse. »

« Oui, je le suis ! Et alors ? Je ne viens pas te demander ta bénédiction ou ton approbation ! Je pensais stupidement que tu serais content de savoir que je vais mieux ! Que j'ai retrouvé l'envie de vivre ! »

« Mais pas dans les bras d'un putain de robot ! Bordel, c'est de Vision dont on parle ! »

* * *

.


	5. Conquistador

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 8 mai 2019**

 **Genre** **: famille/angoisse**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **:** **conquistador (Ariane)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **110**

 **.**

Tony se retenait de hurler de rage. Il était enfermé, dans un vaisseau en forme de donut. Peter-j'emmerde-l'autorité-Parker l'avait suivi. Et pour couronner le tout, la seule aide sur laquelle il pouvait compter était mon-sorcier-bien-aimé. Il allait fondre un fusible dans les minutes suivantes.

Il se força à conserver son calme. La situation était un tout petit peu désastreuse – _entendez le sarcasme_ – et il fallait qu'ils travaillent ensemble.

Alors il prit sur lui et avança vers Strange. Mais lorsque le sorcier s'avança, le menton haut et la cape voletant derrière lui, tel un conquistador mettant le pied sur le sol incas, il grogna.

Et c'était lui qu'on traitait de narcissique ?

* * *

.


End file.
